


I Turn My Camera On

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's confused, not exactly sure what he's waiting for, but Kurt's laptop shifts a little, focusing in on his bed. And then all of a sudden Kurt is climbing onto his bed, up on his knees. And then he's taking his shirt off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Turn My Camera On

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song of the same name by Spoon. Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/3381.html?thread=10065973#t10065973) on the [](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[**glee_kink_meme**](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/).

Kurt isn't talking to Blaine. Blaine knows, because of how Kurt had yelled, "I'm not talking to you, Blaine!" over his shoulder when he stomped out of Blaine's dorm room after the third time Blaine had to pull Kurt's hands out of his pants. It's not that Blaine hadn't wanted Kurt's hands down his pants. He did. He _does_. Boy, does he. It's just that Blaine is trying really hard to be a gentleman and Kurt is trying really hard to make Blaine forget that word exists, and it's kind of hard to convince Kurt that taking it slow is a good idea. Lots of things are hard. Lots and _lots_ of things, including Blaine, because even Kurt stomping out of his dorm room and shouting at him in front of like seven people in the hall was apparently not enough to kill his boner.

So Blaine is trying to be productive. He has a lab report and two papers due next week, but instead of actually working on any of them, he's looking blankly down at his textbook and thinking sad thoughts that are mostly about Kurt not talking to him, but also a little bit about his dick. So he's already a little distracted when his phone buzzes, and his initial joy when he sees Kurt's name turns into confusion when he reads the message, _"Answer me on Skype already, I'm the one who's not talking to you, not the other way around."_ Blaine makes a confused face at his phone, and then walks over to his desk and realizes that his laptop had gone to sleep at some point in the last hour. He taps at his touchpad and types in his password, the Skype icon in his taskbar blinking at him. He has three missed calls, and just as it starts to ring again, his phone vibrates with another message, _"You have two minutes. I mean it."_

Blaine accepts the call, and then his screen is full of Kurt's face. Kurt's webcam is zoomed in close. Like, crazy close. Blaine wonders if it's some kind of intimidation tactic, because Kurt's eyebrow is arched really high and he still looks pretty mad, but then Kurt glances down and grimaces and his webcam zooms out. "Sorry about that," he says. "How do my pores look?" Blaine laughs, smiling fondly at his screen, and then Kurt says, "Blaine, are you there? Turn your webcam on!" and Blaine remembers that oh, yeah. His webcam is broken.

 _"Um, it's kind of broken,"_ he types. _"Unfortunate incident last weekend with the corner of a desk."_

"Oh," Kurt says, his eyes widening at the same time his eyebrows knit together. "Well, actually, that's probably better. Are you alone?"

Blaine types _"yes"_ and Kurt nods, looking resolutely at the screen.

"Okay," he says. "You just... you just sit right there. While I do this. Okay."

Blaine's confused, not exactly sure what he's waiting for, but Kurt's laptop shifts a little, focusing in on his bed. And then all of a sudden Kurt is climbing onto his bed, up on his knees. And then he's taking his shirt off.

"Um," Blaine says, even though he knows Kurt can't hear him. He's seen Kurt without his shirt before, sure - they even made out shirtless for at least ten minutes once before Blaine had to stop things from going too far - but then Kurt's hands are going for his belt, getting his pants open, and Blaine's suddenly having trouble breathing.

"This is because I hate you," Kurt says, his voice softer since he's farther away. Blaine almost turns the volume up, but Kurt's kicking off his pants and settling back onto the bed, kneeling, and Blaine can't actually bring himself to look away from the screen.

"And because you won't let me touch you," Kurt adds as an afterthought, staring down the camera, and Blaine flushes, trying not to look at Kurt's thighs, at the obvious bulge in his underwear. Fuck, Kurt isn't going to. He wouldn't.

Kurt's still staring right at the camera as he licks his palm and reaches into his briefs, and Blaine grabs the edge of his desk and watches his boyfriend start to jerk off. On camera. Holy _shit_. Blaine looks around his room stupidly, like that's going to help anything, and then he realizes that he's _not looking at the screen_. Kurt has fried his brain. It's the only explanation. When Blaine jerks his eyes back to the screen, Kurt already has his briefs pushed down to his thighs and his hand is wrapped around his cock, and Blaine's caught between kicking himself for missing even a second of this and pinching himself just to make sure this is actually happening.

Kurt lets out a breathy little groan that Blaine can barely hear, but he can definitely see the way Kurt's cheeks start to flush after he does it. Blaine does pinch himself then, hard on the inside of his arm, as Kurt tips his head back and digs his teeth into his lip, his hand stroking over his cock.

Kurt's not going slow, not teasing, and it makes it even hotter. It's like he isn't even trying to show off, but Blaine can tell that Kurt's nervous because he keeps brushing his bangs off of his forehead with his free hand. He doesn't stare into the camera once he gets going, mostly keeping his eyes closed as he jerks himself off, but every now and then he'll glance up and breathe out heavy and shaky. Blaine's still gripping the desk with one of his hands, the other one twitching restlessly on his thigh, and when Kurt starts to talk, Blaine can't help himself. To hell with being a gentlemen when Kurt is _jerking off on webcam for him_. He stands up and yanks his pants and underwear down so quickly that he's pretty sure he should get some sort of award for it.

It's not like Kurt's talking dirty, at least not on purpose, but that doesn't seem to matter to Blaine's brain. Kurt's voice is low and rough when he says, "I know you're just trying to be a gentleman and respect my boundaries," and then Kurt cuts himself off with a groan as he palms over the head of his cock. "But I don't _have_ any boundaries," Kurt continues, his voice cracking in the middle as his hips jerk forward. Blaine watches Kurt squeeze at his cock and does the same to his own cock reflexively, mesmerized by the image on his laptop and so, so incredibly turned on.

Blaine can tell when Kurt really starts to get into it, almost like he forgets the camera is on him. Blaine's watching the way Kurt's wrist flexes as he jerks off, the way his chest moves as his breathing picks up. Kurt rests his free hand on the inside of his thigh and starts to slowly slide it up his stomach, to his chest, his fingers brushing across his nipples and catching a little in a way that must feel good because Kurt turns his head for a second, biting his lip and thrusting his hips forward, pushing his cock harder through the circle of his fist. Blaine thinks he might be overheating, he's so flushed just from watching this, watching the way Kurt's hand rubs back down his stomach until his fingernails are digging into his thigh, leaving little red marks that Blaine wants to touch, wants to kiss.

"I _am_ ready, thank you," Kurt says, breathless and a little hoarse, "and if you weren't so stubborn you wouldn't be missing out on this right now." Kurt pointedly stares at the camera but then he's rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock and he shudders, his eyes sliding shut. It takes him a few seconds before he opens his eyes again, looking at the camera and saying, "Blaine, please, I want it. I want you, _so_ bad, it's all I think about."

Blaine feels dizzy, his own hand moving faster on his cock at the same time Kurt bites his lip, groaning and squeezing at the base of his cock like he's trying to hold off. Blaine stares at Kurt and lets himself think about Kurt wanting this, about Kurt _thinking_ about it. His head is swimming with thoughts of Kurt and the dark, lingering looks Kurt will give him sometimes, the ones Blaine's tried his best to ignore for the sake of his own sanity. Blaine snaps out of it when Kurt groans, his hand still squeezing at the base of his cock, staring straight into the camera and panting a little before he starts his hand up again.

Kurt looks incredible, his eyes wide and dark when he looks at the camera, his forehead just starting to shine with sweat and a flush spreading from his face all the way down his chest. Blaine groans when Kurt starts moving his arm faster, his hips thrusting forward into his hand. Blaine can see the muscles in Kurt's stomach and his thighs tensing up as Kurt lets out breathless pants, moans that get deeper and deeper, and Blaine's so, so close that he can hardly breathe, his hips straining up and his eyes trained on the screen.

Kurt looks up and Blaine knows that Kurt can't see him, doesn't know that Blaine's staring, but he's looking straight into the camera, right at Blaine, when he groans out, "Blaine, please, I want--" and then cuts himself off with a groan as he starts to come. Kurt's whole body jerks forward as he comes, his hand moving slowly over his cock and his hair falling over his forehead as he tries to catch his breath. When Kurt looks back up at the camera after a few seconds, Blaine groans and starts to jerk himself off faster, harder, unable to hold back any longer. Kurt's gorgeous, his face flushed and his lips full and red. He shakes his head a little, flicking his hair out of his eyes, then he stares back into the camera and very deliberately brings his wet hand up to his mouth, licking the come off of his fingers.

And then Blaine can't take it anymore, letting out a deep, ragged groan as he comes over his hand, so intense that it takes him a second to come back into his own head. By the time he does, Kurt's off the bed, settling back in front of the webcam, and he looks into it and says, "I'm in my room. Depending on how that went, you can either come see me or never speak to me again. Those are really the only two options here." Kurt smiles nervously, the side of his mouth quirking up the way it does when he's not sure if he should smile or not, and then the webcam cuts off and the call ends.

Blaine's left sitting in his desk chair, his pants around his thighs and his cock going soft in his messy hand. Kurt just _jerked off in front of him_. He's a little worried that he's having some sort of nervous breakdown, because he can't actually make himself move until he replays what Kurt said, and then he's standing up to grab some tissues so quickly he knocks his chair over. He's still zipping up his pants when he stumbles out of his room, barely thinking straight. Blaine doesn't particularly care if anyone in the hall sees him, because Kurt just jerked off and then _invited Blaine to his room_. Blaine jogs the whole way there, and the only thing that stops him from running is the fact that he kind of forgot to put on shoes before he left his room. By the time Blaine makes it to Kurt's room, his cock is already trying to get hard just from the anticipation and he knocks on Kurt's door so hard that his knuckles sting.

"Who is it?" Kurt calls after a second, and Blaine's pretty sure that Kurt was waiting by the door, but he really can't blame him.

"Let me in right now, oh my god," is all Blaine manages to get out, breathing hard.

"I don't know anyone by that name," Kurt says, and Blaine lets his head fall forward against the door with a thunk.

"Let me in," he says, "or I'm going to die. Please," he adds after a second, just barely remembering his manners.

When Kurt opens the door, he's wearing his briefs and his unbuttoned uniform shirt, his face hesitant. Kurt opens his mouth like he's going to say something, but Blaine doesn't exactly give him the chance. He hurries inside Kurt's dorm and shuts the door behind him before grabbing Kurt around the waist and turning him around, backing him up against the door and tilting his head up so he can kiss Kurt deep and desperate.

"God, Kurt, the way you looked," Blaine gasps between kisses, running his hands up Kurt's sides, up under the uniform shirt until all he can feel is Kurt's skin, warm and soft beneath his fingers. "You have no idea how hot that was, how much I want..." Blaine trails off as he slides his hands up to Kurt's shoulders, pushing at his shirt so Kurt can shrug it off, but then Kurt's tilting his mouth away from Blaine's, laughing breathlessly.

"I thought we were waiting until I was ready?"

Blaine freezes, pulling back enough so he can see Kurt's face and trying very hard not to look down at Kurt when he's standing there in just his underwear. "Are you... that's a joke, right? Oh god, please let that be a joke. Not that I wouldn't wait for you, because I totally would, but holy shit, Kurt--"

Kurt laughs louder this time, reaching back and grabbing Blaine's ass so he can pull him closer. "Oh _Blaine_."

"Oh thank god," Blaine breathes, moving forward until his body is pressing Kurt's back into the door again.

"You know," Kurt says against the skin of Blaine's neck, "we could have been doing this sooner. Much, _much_ sooner." Kurt punctuates his statement by nipping at Blaine's jaw, and Blaine groans and presses in closer. His cock's just starting to get hard, but it still feels good when he presses against Kurt's hip and tilts his head to get at Kurt's mouth.

"We should--" Kurt gasps out between kisses, his hips pressing lazily against Blaine's thigh, "we should move this to the bed."

"In a minute," Blaine says, kissing down Kurt's neck and over his shoulders. This isn't exactly unfamiliar territory, but Kurt's never been _this_ naked in front of him before. There's never been so little clothing separating Blaine from Kurt's cock, and that seems like something that Blaine should take advantage of, now that it's allowed, so he sinks to his knees and keeps kissing his way down Kurt's body. Blaine's nosing over his hipbones where they peek out from the waist of his briefs when Kurt groans and grabs at Blaine's shoulders.

"What are--" Kurt says, his voice kind of strained, but Blaine's too busy kissing his way across the fabric of Kurt's briefs until he can kiss at Kurt's cock to answer. Kurt gasps out a choked breath and his hips twitch forward, pressing his cock more firmly against Blaine's lips, and Blaine darts his tongue out. He mostly tastes cotton and Kurt's fabric softener, but when he drags his lips up, kissing over the head of Kurt's cock, he can taste something different, something heavier. Blaine sucks at Kurt through the fabric and Kurt kind of _yelps_ , his hands shaking as they grab tighter at Blaine's shoulders. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's hips, grabbing at his ass and pulling him closer.

"So," Kurt says, his voice tight as Blaine mouths over his cock, "I'm glad that didn't backfire."

"How could that have possibly backfired?" Blaine asks, reluctantly pulling back.

"You could have been horrified and grossed out and broken up with me. Or, like, recorded it for blackmail purposes when I become famous."

"Grossed out?" Blaine asks, raising his eyebrow. "Kurt, you've really got to start believing me when I tell you how hot you are."

"You're just biased," Kurt says, tangling his hands in the hair at the nape of Blaine's neck where it's started to curl.

"Nope, you're just hot," Blaine says, sliding his fingers into the waistband of Kurt's underwear. "I'm going to blow you now, okay?"

"But-- I just came," Kurt says, breathless. "You saw."

"I did," Blaine grins, "but that's not a problem." Blaine tugs Kurt's briefs over his ass and down his thighs, and then he's pretty much eye level with Kurt's dick. Not that Kurt's dick has eyes, because that's an unsettling thought, and Blaine only realizes that he's just kind of staring, wide eyed, when Kurt starts to fidget.

"You don't have to--" Kurt starts, but Blaine hushes him and leans in, kissing at Kurt's thighs and over his hipbones, grinning to himself when Kurt's hips twitch forward just a bit. Kurt's still only half-hard but Blaine doesn't mind. He kind of likes it, actually, especially when he kisses down Kurt's cock and then finally sucks it into his mouth. Kurt gives this amazing little moan, choked off and deep, and Blaine runs his tongue along the underside of Kurt's cock, loving the way he can feel Kurt's cock swelling as he gets harder and harder in Blaine's mouth.

Kurt tastes strong, and Blaine's pretty sure he's tasting Kurt's come from before. The thought doesn't gross him out, though, it just kinds of turns him on more, until he's grabbing back at Kurt's ass and trying to pull him closer, trying to take him deeper. Kurt's hard now, hard and heavy on Blaine's tongue, and Kurt's got his hands braced on Blaine's shoulders, his head tipped back against the door as he makes the hottest sounds Blaine's ever heard, moans and gasps and cut off whimpers.

There's a crash outside the door, way too loud and close, but Kurt doesn't even seem to notice, just whines a little when Blaine pulls off of Kurt's cock. "Hey, where'd you go?" he asks, sounding so genuinely disappointed that Blaine has to hide his smile against Kurt's hip.

"Come on," he says, tugging at Kurt's wrist. "You were right, let's move to the bed."

"No, why, this is perfect," Kurt says, his hips twitching forward toward Blaine's mouth and his cock brushing over Blaine's lips.

"My reasoning," Blaine says, pulling back and affecting the haughty British accent that Kurt loves to mock him for, "is twofold."

"I don't have time for this," Kurt says, his voice strained.

"First of all," Blaine continues, ignoring him, "your first time is not going to be up against a door."

"I don't mind," Kurt says. "This is perfect, really."

"And secondly," Blaine says, "those noises you're making are _way_ too hot for anyone else to hear them."

"Those are stupid reasons," Kurt says.

"Kurt, your bed is like three feet away," Blaine says, finally getting up off his knees and grabbing at Kurt's wrist. "Humor me."

"Fine," Kurt says, trying to step forward and almost falling into Blaine. "Stupid underwear," he mumbles, shoving them down his thighs and kicking them off with an adorably frustrated noise. "What?" he asks when he looks up.

"Nothing," Blaine says, not even bothering to hide his smile.

"Shut up," Kurt says, flushing a little and shoving at Blaine's shoulder before stepping around him and walking over to his bed, collapsing down against the pillows. Kurt looks so _hot_ , all pale and flushed and stretched out on his bed, his cock hard on his stomach and still a little wet from Blaine's mouth. Blaine's kind of frozen in place for a second, literally overcome with all the thoughts that flash through his head, all the things he wants to _do_.

"Come here, Blaine," Kurt says after a second, his hand starting to stray down to his cock. "Do not back out on me now."

"No," Blaine says quickly, hurrying over to the bed. "No, trust me, no backing out."

"You still have clothes on," Kurt says, his hand trailing over his cock.

"Yes," Blaine says, staring at Kurt's cock and wondering why it's not already back in his mouth.

"You should _take them off_ , Blaine," Kurt says, his voice amused, and Blaine shakes his head a little.

"Right," he says, his fingers flying down the buttons of his uniform shirt. He's glad he'd already taken his tie off for the day, because Blaine's pretty sure he might have accidentally choked himself in his haste. As it is, he nearly tips over when he kicks his pants and underwear off, only narrowly avoiding smacking his head into Kurt's desk.

"Socks too," Kurt says when Blaine lands clumsily on the bed instead. "I'm not losing my virginity while you still have your socks on."

"That seems like kind of a weird line," Blaine says, but he takes them off anyway, throwing them over his shoulder and settling in on the bed. Before he can lean over Kurt's lap to get his mouth back on Kurt's cock, though, Kurt is tugging Blaine up and kissing him. Blaine kneels over Kurt, kissing softly, but Kurt pushes down on Blaine's shoulders until his body is touching Kurt's, skin against skin and Kurt's cock hot against Blaine's stomach.

"Oh my god," Kurt breathes out between kisses, his hips shifting a little underneath Blaine's. "This is so much better." He kisses Blaine harder, teeth catching at Blaine's lip and then trailing down his neck. It's really, _really_ distracting, but Blaine has important things to take care of first.

"Can I please suck your cock now?" Blaine asks, looking down at Kurt just as Kurt's eyes go wide.

"Blaine, you _really_ don't have to ask me that," Kurt says, kissing Blaine and then letting go of him so he can slide down Kurt's body until his face is level with Kurt's cock. Blaine doesn't start to swallow around his cock just yet, instead leaning in and dragging his tongue from the base to the tip, watching the way Kurt's stomach muscles jump and his cock twitches. It only lasts for a few seconds, though, before Kurt is reaching down for Blaine's shoulders and digging his fingers in.

"Blaine, Blaine, please," Kurt says, his voice soft, and Blaine reaches down and squeezes his own cock before grabbing Kurt's and sucking around the head. Kurt's hips jerk up and Blaine laughs, resting his free arm across Kurt's stomach to hold him down. Kurt's head is tilted up to stare down at Blaine, his eyes big and dark, and the next time Blaine takes Kurt's cock into his mouth, he moans around it.

"Oh my _god_ ," Kurt gasps, his hands making like they want to tangle up in Blaine's hair but settling on cupping his face instead. Blaine takes Kurt deeper, as deep as he can before his gag reflex kicks in, and Kurt's actually _shaking_ when Blaine pulls off, sucking lightly just around the swollen head of Kurt's cock.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks, coughing when his voice comes out scratchy and hoarse, and Kurt pets at the top of Blaine's head, his cheeks flushing.

"I've never been more okay in my life," Kurt says quickly, and Blaine laughs and kisses Kurt's hip before sinking his mouth back down over Kurt's cock, jerking him off where his mouth can't reach. Kurt's hips keep trying to twitch up and he's letting out these breathy moans that are making it really, really hard for Blaine not to just rub himself into the sheets. They only get louder until finally Kurt is curling his fingers up in Blaine's hair and tugging. Hard.

"Hey, oww," Blaine says, pulling off. "Was I doing something wrong?"

"You were doing way too much right," Kurt gasps out, wiggling out from under Blaine and kissing him hard and open-mouthed, letting his tongue slip past Blaine's lips to taste himself. Blaine just kind of groans, feeling more and more like kicking himself because they could've been doing this for _weeks_. "I want to come with you," Kurt adds after they pull apart, his cheeks turning even redder, and Blaine has this weird, almost out of body moment where he can't believe this is actually his life.

"Yeah, we can do that, Kurt," Blaine says once he's snapped out of it. Blaine leans in to kiss him again, but Kurt laughs and moves back, pushing at Blaine's chest until Blaine takes the hint and scoots down the bed. Once Blaine's leaning back into the pillows, sort of half-sitting up against the headboard, Kurt settles down in Blaine's lap. Their cocks brush together and Blaine groans, his hips jerking up hard enough to almost throw Kurt off balance.

"Easy there, tiger," Kurt says, grinning, and Blaine rolls his eyes, grabbing onto Kurt's hips and tipping his head back when Kurt leans down to kiss him. Kurt's mouth is hot and he's kissing Blaine deeply, a little frantic and messy, but it feels _perfect_. Blaine's so close to coming that his head is swimming, and when Kurt pulls back from Blaine's mouth and licks his palm, Blaine's justifiably afraid that he's going to come before Kurt even touches his cock. He manages to hold off, and he's glad he does, because then Kurt has his hand around _both_ of them, their cocks pressed together in his grip, rubbing wetly.

"Fuck," Blaine gasps, his hips jerking up into Kurt's grip, the head of his cock sliding along the ridge of Kurt's.

"Blaine, you have _no_ idea," Kurt says, his voice deeper than Blaine's ever heard it, low and hot and rough, and it makes Blaine's stomach twist up tighter and tighter. "I've wanted this for so long," he continues, kissing at Blaine's jaw and then down his neck. "You're all I think about, all day, all night, every time I jerk off," Kurt mumbles into Blaine's shoulder, his mouth open and hot against Blaine's skin.

"You-- you looked so _good_ ," Blaine gasps out, squeezing at Kurt's hips. "So hot, Kurt, so _gorgeous_ , you don't even know, I came so hard."

"You came?" Kurt asks, his voice muffled against the skin of Blaine's shoulder.

"How could I _not_ , Kurt, fuck," Blaine groans. "You were so hot."

Kurt's hand squeezes around their cocks and he whines, trying to jerk them both off faster now, his teeth scraping over Blaine's collarbone before he lifts his head up. "That's not-- Blaine, your _mouth_ , the way you looked when you-- and the way it _felt_ , god." Kurt's breath hitches and the heat and urgency low in Blaine's stomach is building, warning him of how close he is, his cock still rubbing slickly with Kurt's. "I want to try that, to suck you off so you know how good it feels too. I want everything, Blaine, I want you so bad." Kurt's rambling now, his voice breaking off with a gasp as he rests his forehead against Blaine's and starts to come.

Blaine opens his eyes and looks down between them, watching Kurt come between them, _feeling_ it as it slides over Kurt's fist and over the head of Blaine's cock. Blaine reaches between them with one hand and presses his other hand to the small of Kurt's back, rubbing slowly as Kurt shudders and comes down from his orgasm. Blaine covers Kurt's fingers with his, both their hands moving over their cocks now, and it only takes a few more strokes before Blaine's coming, tilting his head back and groaning. He's still trying to catch his breath and waiting for his limbs to start working again when Kurt laughs, sliding his hand up between them and licking at the come. Blaine has no idea if it's his own or if it's Kurt's, but his cock still twitches at the sight.

" _Kurt_ ," Blaine groans, laughing roughly. "That's when-- earlier, on the webcam? When you licked your hand, after you came?"

"Oh," Kurt says, flushing and dropping his hand from his mouth immediately.

"No, no," Blaine laughs, grabbing Kurt's hand and lifting it up to his own mouth, licking over Kurt's fingers. "That's when I came," he says before sucking Kurt's fingers into his mouth, cleaning them off.

"Oh," Kurt repeats, but this time he follows it up with a groan and tugs his hand out of Blaine's mouth, leaning down to kiss him hard and deep, licking over Blaine's lips and into his mouth. It's kind of ridiculously hot, how shameless Kurt is like this.

"Now aren't you glad we moved to the bed?" Blaine says, kissing the corner of Kurt's mouth when he rolls his eyes at Blaine.

"Door sex would've been just as satisfying," Kurt replies airily, finally moving out of Blaine's lap to curl up next to him on the bed. "You really have _no_ idea how long I've been waiting, how much I've been thinking about this. I have a very active imagination, Blaine."

"Do you?" Blaine asks, voice low, as he leans in to kiss Kurt again, but he gets distracted by the sound of Kurt's computer beeping. Where it's sitting on Kurt's desk, right across from his bed, the webcam light still blinking. "Oh my god," he yelps, grabbing at Kurt's comforter and throwing it over them. "Is your _webcam_ still on?"

"Um," Kurt says, peeking up over Blaine's shoulder at his laptop. "Looks like."

"I. What. _Kurt_ ," Blaine sputters.

"Oh, relax," Kurt says, "all I have is Skype and I _know_ I ended that call with you before you got here."

"But if you _hadn't_ ," Blaine says, even though he's letting out a deep breath of relief. "I left my laptop open in my room, Kurt."

"Well that was very irresponsible of you," Kurt says, grinning, tossing the comforter back off of them and sprawling across Blaine's chest.

"Yeah, well, I was kind of preoccupied," Blaine says, tilting his head to the side so Kurt can keep kissing down his neck.

"Understandable," Kurt says, nipping at Blaine's collarbone. "I hear I'm pretty hot."


End file.
